


Because of You

by KurosawaAyumi14



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14
Summary: I turned into a girl in love was all because of you, senpai...※Contain Spoilers, read at your own risks
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea while listening to Magic Kaito 1412 character song lol. It's Akako's character song that tell her feelings to Kaito, and I thought I want to make a story about Sumi-chan's feelings to Ren... so yeah. Maybe a bit cheesy lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5/Persona 5 The Royal © ATLUS
> 
> Warning: Grammar errors and contain spoilers

_Senpai_ was cruel. 

  
He was the most cruel person in the world. 

  
I could said these words because I saw it myself. Umm... maybe not "see" but I've "experienced" it myself. _Senpai_ from Shuujin high school—Amamiya Ren- _senpai_ —who always helped me whenever I'm in trouble.

He known in school as a person who had criminal record, even though the truth was he never did anything wrong. It's just the adults dirty way. _Senpai_ had a black fluffy hair, a fair skin and he always wear a glasses which made him looks cute and handsome. 

...Eh... did I just called him handsome? 

Well! It's the truth anyway! 

Despite having a criminal record, senpai never stop to help other peoples. Even though his classmates never come close to him, he did have a few friends. A loyal friends to be told. Ah, there's this one classmate who always getting near Amamiya- _senpai_. If I'm not mistaken, his name was Mishima Yuuki- _senpai_. He has dark blue hair. According to senpai, he always talked with _senpai_ about Phan-site. 

Phan-site. A website to send "request" to Phantom Thieves of hearts. 

Phantom Thieves of hearts. An urban legend in Tokyo about a thieves who can stole a heart from corrupted adults. They always targeted a criminal and bring justice to the worlds. Well, the truth was... I knew the secret of this Phantom Thieves. Of course! Because I'm one of the member as well!

Amamiya Ren- _senpai_. He was the leader of Phantom thieves. 

Yes, the _senpai_ that I talked about was actually the leader of Phantom Thieves, and that's why I said _senpai_ was cruel. 

.

  
.

  
.

  
Today's weather was a bit cloudy. A warm grey coloured clouds were decorating the grey coloured skies. The school's bell was ringing throughout the school as a sign that today's lesson was over. I stood up from my chair and going to go to the gym for practicing gymnastic more. I have promised to myself that I will take the world through gymnastic. For Kasumi's sake as well. Since it's already the time, I grabbed my sports bag together with the school bag as well and let my feet took me away from the class. 

As I walked at the school's corridor to the first floor, my red eyes caught Amamiya- _senpai's_ figure and my body was automatically hide behind the walls that not too far from him. 

_'just what am I doing...?'_

That was what I thought when I realized that there's no reason for me to hide from him.

But... 

I just want to hide from _senpai_ no matter what. 

I know I would be late if I stopped here, and maybe couch would scold me later. That's why I should move, but too bad my feet won't allow me to move from my hiding place. Because I'm curious about what Amamiya- _senpai's_ doing, I peeked from the side wall and my red manic saw Amamiya- _senpai_ with Takamaki- _senpai_ were talking to each other. 

I don't know what they were talking about, but they seems they enjoy each other presences. 

As I saw that scenery, I closed my mouth and gulped without realizing it and hide back behind the wall. Somethings tugged in my chest. Like it's being pulled by strings. As I bite my lips a bit, I looked back at the Amamiya- _senpai_ and Takamaki- _senpai_ again. 

They were laughing. 

Those scenery was too bright for my eyes, so I averted my gaze from them. Just to avoid the uneasy feelings in my chest. 

"Well then, later Ren. I have a job after this." 

"Good luck with your job." 

"Thanks!" 

My eyes got rounded when those words slipped through my ears. Knowing _senpai_ would coming through my hiding place, I got nervous and quickly hide under the stairs shadow. As my eyes never leaving his figure, I found _senpai_ walked out from the school. 

What should I do? At this moment, I would lose _senpai's_ track... 

Okay, now I sounded like a stalker. 

However... it couldn't be helped. I'm curious about what _senpai_ would doing next. So, I just let my feet took me wherever it wants while knowing the consequences. 

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
"A church?" 

Church? Why Amamiya- _senpai_ came to the church? Was Amamiya- _senpai_ a religious person? I tilted my head to the side while thinking about the possibilities. Preparing what will happen, I walked to the front door and grasps the door's knob but never opened it. My guts tell me that I shouldn't walk in, so I loosened my grip and walked to the windows.

"A girl...?" 

The words just came off from my lips as I caught Amamiya- _senpai_ was with an unknown girl. They were just sat there side by side while talking about something. Even though inside the church was dark enough, but I still could see what they were doing. Right in between them, there was this wooden board like chess. 

"Shogi? In a church? Why he was playing shogi in a church? Also..." 

...That uniform... I thought I saw it somewhere before. If I'm not wrong, it was Kousei high school uniform. Just like Kitagawa- _senpai's_ uniform. So maybe she was from the same high school, but I don't have any idea who she really was. Just like before, I just stood there near the window to see Amamiya- _senpai's_ conversation with the shogi girl and my eyes automatically looked at _senpai's_ face. 

What reflected in my eyes was _senpai's_ happy face. His smiles never go off from that facade. 

_'He seems enjoying it...'_

As I averted my gaze from the scenery, I looked down to my feet and sighed. _Senpai_ really did have a lot of acquaintance huh... I'm a bit envy. While I'm busy with my thoughts, suddenly I heard a sounds of opened doors and both of my eyes shifted quickly to the sounds source. 

It was Amamiya- _senpai_ again. Where he was going now? I am so curious that without a second thought I tailed _senpai_ from behind. The walks wasn't that long actually and I found _senpai_ was going inside a clinic. 

"Did _senpai_ was sick?" I wonder. Since senpai was going inside a clinic. On the board it was written "Takemi's clinic". The clinic wasn't that big, I could say it was a small clinic. I know what I'm doing was bad, but I'm sorry _senpai_! My curiosity got the best of me! I know the phrase that "curiosity kills the cat", but still... I can't help myself...

I gulped while walked slowly to the Takemi's clinic. Slowly so that _senpai_ won't notice me. But, what I did right now made me regret that I tailed _senpai_ to this place. 

Because the next thing that I saw was Amamiya- _senpai_ being pinned down on the bed by the doctor. I widened my eyes as my mouth agape and gaze locked on that one scene. The doctor had this smirk on her face as she touched Amamiya- _senpai_ carefully but still had a power in it. 

My chest feel heavy as I saw them. I could feel my eyes got hot and watery, so I walked back and leaning my back on the wall with my bangs covered my eyes. 

Haha... I am stupid. 

I knew that... 'curiosity kills the cat'. I knew I shouldn't have tailed him from the very start.

I am totally stupid. 

The painful feelings in my chest was unbearable. I just don't want to know anymore... so, what could I do was lifted my feet as soon as possible from this place to the faraway place. 

I just want to be alone right now...

  
.

  
.

  
.

"Umm... Takemi- _san_..."

Asked Ren while he looked at Takemi's face with a cool facade. Looking at how composure Ren was just made Takemi shows her smirk once more as she touched Ren's cheeks slowly with her delicate fingers. 

"What is it?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"What, huh? Isn't it obvious? I'm checking your body," said Takemi while trailing down her fingers to Ren's body. 

"But, this position..." 

"You are my mormot, so just listen to what I say and let me check your body." 

Ren just sweated heavily at Takemi's actions. Uncomfortable? He could deny that cause he was already too used with this treatment. Anyway, why his plans to get a medicine from Takemi turned into this in the first place? He didn't even know. Just as Ren's thought was full with how he should escape from Takemi's grasps, his smartphone was ringing inside his pocket. Takemi who realized their moments got interrupted slowly got up from Ren's body and sat down on her chair like she always did. 

"Well, answer it."

Ren just nodded at Takemi's words. He took his smartphone from his pocket and the callers ID on his phone screen surprised him. 

_'Coach Hiraguchi?'_

Why coach Hiraguchi called him? Anyway since she was someone he knew, so he let his index finger sliding the green phone icon to answer the call. 

"Hello?" 

"Ah, hello. Amamiya-kun isn't it?" 

"Yes it's me. What's wrong coach Hiraguchi?" Asked Ren to the person in the opposite sides. 

"Sorry for calling you so suddenly, but is Sumire with you?" 

"Sumire?" 

Sumire? Why did the coach asked about Sumire? Was something happen to her? Hearing Sumire's name and how coach Hiraguchi sounds made Ren's attention fully on the phone. But since he didn't know where Sumire was, so he just answered just like that. 

"No, She wasn't with me. What happen to Sumire?" 

"Well, actually today is her practice day but I didn't see her coming to the gym. Since you're close to her, so I thought maybe she was with you or you know where she was." 

Heard the coach words made Ren wide-awake. He knew he was worried about Sumire right now. It couldn't be helped since he did have a certain unpleasant memory. 

"I understand. I'll try to contact her now." 

"I'm sorry Amamiya-kun, I'm counting on you." 

With that words, Ren hung up the call and he shifted his gaze to Takemi. 

"I'm sorry Takemi- _san_ but I have things to do, so could you give the medicine that I asked about." 

"I have no other choice then... here." 

As Ren obtained the medicine, he smiled a little and said his thanks to the gothic doctor. 

Right at the outside of the clinic, Ren took out his smartphone again and began to call Sumire's number. A first call ringing through his ears while followed by the second and finally the third call ringing on his ears but no answer came from Sumire. Ren then began to call one of his teammates. One call was ringing, before the owner of the other side of the phone answered Ren's call. 

"Yes, hello?" 

"Ah, Makoto?" 

"Ren? Is there something you need?" 

"Hey, is Sumire with you?" 

"Sumire? No. She wasn't with me. Is something happened to her?" 

"Actually, her coach called me. Said that she should be in gym to practice today but she wasn't coming." 

"Eeh... sorry but she wasn't with me. Why don't you ask the others?" 

"Right. Thanks," Just as he hung up the call, his thumbs began to input another number. Someone that he could count on. 

"Ahーyes, hello..." 

"Futaba?" 

"Ooh! Ren! What's up?" 

"Umm... hey, is Sumire with you?" 

Yeah. The person Ren could count on was no other than Futaba. He knew Futaba could do something. At a time like this, Futaba supports was reassuring. 

"Hm? Sumireee? No, she wasn't with me. Is something matter?" 

The same question again. Actually Ren was a bit bored to explain the same thing, but since Futaba didn't know the situation so he didn't have any other choices.

"Long story short, she was supposed to go practice now, but she wasn't going. So her coach called me." 

"And you promised to look for her?" 

"Yes." 

"Typical Ren." 

Ren just sweat dropped at Futaba's retort. Well? This is Amamiya Ren we're talking about. Helping people was just natural things to him. 

"Anyway, can you do something about this?" 

"Let's see..." on the other side, Futaba quickly grab her laptop and opened a hacking application. While her phone call still connected to Ren, the orange haired girl was operating the hacking system with a such crazy speed, "I could hack her phone number and GPS right now and confirmed her location." 

"I'm counting you." 

"Aye-aye sir! Please wait a minute~" 

Futaba's hacking skill really helped Ren so much. Not just in daily lives, her support in battle fields also helpful. No wonder she became the "Navi" to the team.   
In the blink of eyes, Futaba already found where Sumire was. 

"Oi Ren, I found her location." 

"Really? Where is she?" 

"Looks like she was in the public park? Luckily she's not that far from your place." 

"Good. Thanks Futaba." 

"Anytime~" 

With Sumire's location was founded now through Futaba's hacking, Ren quickly let his feet bought him to the public park where Sumire was. 

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
"Haaaaahh..." 

Ugh... this was the 20th times that I sighed in a day. My thoughts still lingering on what happened in the clinic. 

"I knew I shouldn't do this... now I'm regretting it..." 

Yeah. You were stupid Yoshizawa Sumire. You were not different than before...   
As I hung my head—staring at the ground like it was something so interesting that caught my eyes—one sigh was escaped from my lips once again. 

_Hey darling, my chest hurts when I'm thinking about you_

As I feel the heaviness on my chest was still there, I put my hands onto it—hoping that the pain would come off as soon as possible. If I could, I want to forget about the clinic events. Then, I looked up at the skies. It was a never-ending blue sky. So blue and dazzling. Actually I knew what I feel towards Amamiya- _senpai_. At first I thought it was just a big respect because he was a senior in high school that always helped me whenever I'm troubled. 

But, I didn't realized... 

Since when this feelings... 

Turned into something more than "respect"... 

"Amamiya- _senpai_..."

Right when I murmured the name of senior that I looked up so much, a familiar voice crawled into both my ears. My eyes just shifted automatically when I heard that voice, and what I found was Amamiya- _senpai_ that running towards me. 

"Sumire!" 

I just sat there. Dumbfounded at what I saw. Because I'm half believed it, half not believed it. I mean just a short time ago, _senpai_ was in Takemi's clinic and now he was here while saying my name... 

"Amamiya- _senpai_...?" 

"Finally I found you. Where have you been?" 

Eh? Found me? Did he just looking for me? But why...? 

"Where... I'm at this public park the whole time." 

"I see..." 

I tilted my head when I'm gazing at Amamiya- _senpai's_ face. He looked so exhausted. 

"Umm, _senpai_. Did you just looking for me?"

"Of course." 

"Why?" 

"Why, huh... well, coach Hiraguchi called me. She asked where were you since you didn't come to the gym." 

Coach Hiraguchi. Just as that name slipped through my ears, my eyes gotten widen. Oh crap! I'm totally forgot about the practice! 

"Ah..." 

"Hm? Don't tell me you forgot about your practice?" 

Yes. I became a stalker, got upset and even forgot my practice all because my head was full of _senpai_. Of course it was all my fault for tailing him all the way, but it couldn't be helped you know...? Also, there's no way that I tell him about the real reason that I didn't practice because I'm tailing him all the day. 

"Yeah... I forgot." 

Amamiya- _senpai_ just sighed at my answers. Luckily that he didn't ask anything beyond that. Then, he let his feet walked to the bench and sat down right besides me. The grey eyes behind that glasses just staring at my face with a worried expression which made me embarrassed a bit. 

"Did something happened?" 

Ugh... If I could be honest with him now, I could say that something did happened. But please, just for this one event that I don't want _senpai_ to know. 

"Eeh... umm... no-nothing happens! It's just... umm... slump. Yes! Slump! Ahaha..." 

I tried my best to put my smile. At least to dodge the unnecessary question. But I know _senpai_. He was a person that could look into something that wasn't right. Trying to deceive him was a stupid thing to do because it won't affect him. Even so, Amamiya- _senpai_ still going along with my lies, so he just shrugged it off and pulled out his smartphone. 

" _Senpai_?" 

"I'll call coach Hiraguchi. Because I've promised her to help her looking for you." 

Oh, I see. Typical senpai. 

Because the phone call was louder enough for me to overheard it, I could hear the one call from the other side of the phone before a certain someone answered the call. 

"Yes, Amamiya-kun?" 

"Ah, coach? I've found Sumire. She's with me right now." 

"Really? Could you lend your phone to her? I need to talk to her." 

Just as _senpai_ got the words, he nodded for once and gave his phone to me. He said that coach Hiraguchi want to talk to me. I could imagine what she would say though. As a strict teacher, there's no doubt that she would scold me because I skipped the practice. 

I took the phone from _senpai's_ hands and place it near my ears enough to hear coach Hiraguchi's voices. 

"He-hello..." 

"Sumire? Just where were you? You skipped today's practice you know?" 

"Yes! I know! I'm sorry!" 

"This isn't like you at all. Did something happened?" 

There's no way I tell coach Hiraguchi about what happened right in front of _senpai_...! 

"Umm... no. Nothing. I think it's just slump. Also, I didn't feel so good right now." 

"Are you okay? You should tell me that you didn't feel good. At least I can make you rest for today." 

"Thank you, but I'm okay now." 

"Well, good then. Just be careful allright?" 

"Yes. Sorry for making you worry." 

As the conversations over, I hung up the call and gives back the phone to Amamiya- _senpai_. 

"Thank you _senpai_ , and I'm sorry for causing a trouble." 

"It's okay." 

Right when senpai took his phone back, a silence was wrapped around us. A comfortable one. I did enjoy _senpai_ presences here. It made me so calm just by his side. Inside the comfortable silence for a moment, Amamiya- _senpai's_ gentle voices was the one that broke the silence between us. 

"I was so worried when I knew you weren't with the coach." 

"Eh?" 

_Senpai_ worried about me? 

"Why?" 

"I thought something bad happened to Sumire. I couldn't calm down at that time and think the worse situation might happen to you like before? When you caught up by some stranger and the things happened with Maruki- _sensei_..." 

"Ah..." 

Only that words that came off from my mouth. I didn't know what should I say to him now. But, looking at how exhausted he was a while ago, somewhat it made me happy. 

"Thank goodness that nothing bad happened." 

Amamiya- _senpai_ put his hand on my head and patted it a bit. It did surprised me. As I looked right into his eyes, as always, his stare was so straightforward. Like... there was no lie inside the words that came out from his mouth. His gentle and charming smile really made me loose my composure and suddenly made me averted my eyes from his. 

No wonder he was so famous among the girls, even older woman. This side of Amamiya- _senpai_ was the one that made everyone likes him. Everything about him was just so charming...

"I-I see..." 

Just one words. No more no less. 

His stare really made me nervous. I didn't know what to do now. I could feel my cheeks got hotter, and maybe my face looked like that boiled crab right now. 

"Sumire? Are you okay? Your face is all red." 

HYAAAAAAAA!!! I knew it!!! 

"I-I'm okay _senpai_! Really!" 

"But your face... maybe you really did not feel good today? Should I escort you to the station?" 

As Amamiya- _senpai_ said his worries, now he put his hand onto my forehead which made me widened my eyes more. I mean... _senpai_! Please! Don't make me die from embarrassment more than this...! Ugh... this person sometimes really couldn't read the atmosphere. But that side of _senpai_ also the one that I liked about. 

"Thank you, but I'm okay really..." 

"Is that so? If you didn't feel well, you can tell me anytime." 

"Yes, thank you." 

Hohoho... I think I could die anytime soon as I still feel the hotness on my cheeks. While I'm trying to get back my composure, I peeked at Amamiya- _senpai's_ face from the corner of my eyes. Even his face from the side was good. Among the god beautiful creatures, maybe _senpai_ was one of them. 

"Sumire? Let's go."

"Ah! Yes!" 

I was half-running towards Amamiya- _senpai_ when I heard him calling my name. Really... he was so good at playing a girls heart. Making me upset and happy at the same time.

I turned into a girl in love was all because of you, senpai... 

.

  
.

  
.

  
Amamiya Ren- _senpai_ was cruel.

He was the cruellest person in the world.   
He could play with a girls heart. Making them upset and happy at the same time. 

He was cruel because he could make every woman in love with him. 

And I am one of his prisoner of love. 

Hey senpai, did you know that I likes you so much? 


End file.
